gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gleeful residence
The Gleeful residence is the home of the Gleeful family. History It first appears in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" when Stan goes to confront the Gleefuls about Mabel and Gideon dating. However, Stan and Bud Gleeful soon begin to see the couple as a business opportunity. Later, Gideon, enraged by Dipper "turning Mabel against him," practically destroys his bedroom and refuses to clean it as his father asks. At the end of the episode, Gideon returns home, forces his father to nullify his deal with Stan and makes a playset of the Pines in his room and plots revenge on them. In the itroduction of "Little Dipper," Gideon is shown reading from his 2, trying to decide on the perfect way to exact his vengeance; he concludes that he should the Mystery Shack from them. After shrinking Dipper and Mabel, Gideon goes back to his house, passing his father at his father at his car dealership and his mother vacuuming thwe kitchen floor along the way. Then, in his room, Gideon interrogates the twins and comes up with the idea of shrinking Stan as well. Then, after Gideon enjoys some ice cream in the living, he sets out to take over the Shack, and Dipper and Mabel follow closely. After his plan fails, Gideon begins plotting again. Residents *Bud Gleeful *Mrs. Gleeful *'Lil Gideon *Cheekums Architecture Exterior The house is a two-story cape cod, with a light blue roof and shutters and white walls. It is appears to be wooden and has a red brick chimney. There is fence surrounding the property and a large sign that has a picture of 'Lil Gideon and large words that read 'Like from TV' which indicates that he lives there.. In the yard are several garden decorations that resemble Gideon, a gazebo and numerous plants and trees. Interior First floor *'Living room' - An average den with a pink chair and sofa, rose carpeting and light purple walls decorated with various pictures. It also house a coffee table, windows with dull teal curtains and a marble column-shaped end table. *'Kitchen' - Has various cooking appliances. It has light blue-green walls and a checkerboard-style tile floor. There is a window above the sink, with a plant, soap and tissues in its sill. The drapes are light red in color. There is a calendar on the wall and a wooden Dutch door with a pet door on the bottom half. Second floor *'Lil Gideon's bedroom - A very dreary room with dark green walls, a brown, wood floor, and a brown ceiling. It is furnished with a wood bed, having light green pillows and covers and a teddy bear; two nightstands; a full-length mirror; a dresser topped with a large picture; a desk on which Gideon keeps 2'', various art supplies, and his models of the Pines and the Mystery Shack; a chair; a varity; and a wardrobe. It has two lime green lights suspended from the ceiling and various pictures of Mabel on the door. *'Hallway''' - Not much of it has been seen, though it is known to have a wood floor and light yellow walls. Appearances Season 1 Production notes Continuity errors *In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," there is a bulletin board above the desk in Gideon's room. In "Little Dipper," there is a window above it. Site navigation